Obsidian
by AurorAngel
Summary: Bellatrix has returned from Azkaban with new hope for a future with her love but can Narcissa give up her family for her sister? warnings:femslash,incest Please read and review!


Narcissa was relaxing on the couch in the sitting room, book in her hands, when she heard a knock at the door. She was close and instead of letting the House Elf get it she decided to answer it herself. _It's the_ _middle of the night._ She thought, with minor annoyance.

Opening the door her breath caught and she couldn't find words to greet her unexpected guest. Bellatrix was always so beautiful and even Azkaban couldn't change that. _But she's so thin and she looks a mess. _

Her hair was wild and unkempt and she looked as if she hadn't bathed since before her incarceration, fourteen years ago. _Has it really been fourteen years? _

"Hello Cissy." Bellatrix purred and Narcissa felt herself grow weak. How she'd missed her sister.

Still without words she threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly about her. _God, she feels so thin, but so good to hold. _She felt Bellatrix return the hug with as much enthusiasm. Finally finding her words she fussed over her older sister.

"Bella how are you? You must be tired. Are you hungry?"

Bella smiled, she always did love being the centre of attention. Not to mention how cute her Cissy was behaving. _God I missed her, it's been so long since I held her._ Bella couldn't wait to tell her the good news but thought it might be too much for Cissy at the moment as she already looked weak from surprise.

"I feel wonderful. I feel alive for the first time in years. And I'm home." The look in her eyes Narcissa deemed quite mad. _But then she never was normal. Perhaps that's what drew me to_ _her in the first place._

"Is there nothing you need?" She all but begged as she felt the strongest urge to provide for her sister. She just wanted to be with her after all these years.

"A shower." Bellatrix said and began to wonder off.

"Do you need help?" She instantly regretted asking. Bellatrix was not an invalid and Narcissa knew she would not appreciate being treated like one.

"I do remember how." Bellatrix snarled and Narcissa bowed her head in guilt. She didn't want to anger her. _If only I'd used a different tone maybe I could have joined her. _

Bellatrix was thinking the same thing as she raked her long dirty nails softly across her sister's cheek.

"But I wouldn't mind the company, Love." Narcissa shivered at her sister's touch and the deep raspy tone of her voice. It spoke volumes about her desire.

She guided Bellatrix to a guest bathroom, the one farthest from the bedroom she shared with Lucius. He would be sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. This was how she had always liked it, being alone with her big sister.

Slipping out of her green velvet dress she daintily unclasped her emerald necklace. She felt Bella's eyes on her as she undid her white lace bra and slid down her matching panties. Looking up she found her sister's eyes gliding along her figure a look of longing plan in the dark depths.

_She is as gorgeous as ever. I must look terrible._ Bella had always prided herself on her good looks and it only now occurred to her that she hadn't seen a mirror in fourteen years. There was one there only a couple steps away. _No I don't want to know. _Her eyes never left her sister._ All I want is to ravish her. _

Cissy slipped up behind Bella and helped her out of her prison gown noticing as the worn cloth fell the numbers staining the soft flesh beneath. It outraged her. Her sister, her love, branded like an animal. She ran her fingers softly across the marks that marred the otherwise perfect skin and delighted when she heard her sister moan quietly.

Turning on the water she guided Bellatrix into the shower. Narcissa was clean of course having only bathed that morning but when the stream hit her sister the water flowed black with years of accumulated filth.

As she lathered soap onto Bella she imagined that as the dirt washed away it took with it the past. All the pain and torment her sister had endured, all the nights she had suffered herself as she'd lain in bed at night longing for Bella's touch. This_ will be a new beginning for us. _Even as she thought this she surprised herself_. _All her hope had left her years ago. _Why do I feel it'll be alright?_

As her hands ran along the gaunt, pale flesh before her Narcissa felt her desire begin to grow and a wetness that had nothing to do with the shower dripped down her leg.

Bella was enjoying this too for as her Cissy washed her her head was back, her dark eyes closed. At every new touch she would gasp. _Touch it Cissy._ She inwardly begged. _Touch me._

Narcissa looked longingly at the soft patch of curls between her sister's legs. She'd been avoiding it until now, saving it for last. When her wet, soapy hand finally touched it she was unprepared for Bella's reaction.

Grabbing her roughly Bella pulled her in and holding her close gave her a deep, bruising kiss. Pulling fiercely on her long blonde hair she forced her head back at an uncomfortable angle. When Cissy gasped in surprise and delight Bellatrix thrust her tongue inside greedily. Their tongues battled as Narcissa grasped desperately at her sister's slick skin and Bellatrix kept hold of her hair.

Narcissa pulled away first, shutting off the shower she stepped out to find towels. Bellatrix allowed her to fuss as she dried her paying special attention to the dark curls framing her face. It was frizz really, unmanageable but Narcissa was patient as she slid a comb slowly through until it tamed slightly.

Bellatrix purred as her sisters beautiful, long fingers glided smoothly through her hair and Narcissa pulled away. _What am I doing? I've dreamt of nothing but this for years,_ _but can I?_ At first she had imagined her big sister returning to her. She had even convinced herself it was possible for a time but after the first few years her doubts began to rise and they were stronger than her imagination. She had grown used to the idea of just Lucius as her lover and Draco her son. _We're a family._

_What if __Lucius found out?_ He never had though. This, the two of them had been going on since they were at Hogwarts. _And no one has ever known. _It saddened her; she wanted to truly be with her sister not shamefully hidden. _But that can never be._

She followed Bellatrix into the guest bedroom that adjoined the bathroom. Looking out across the room she gazed at the large canopy bed. It was made of ebony wood and had bedding of a deep purple satin. She thought it matched Bellatrix perfectly. _I'd love to see her lying in it._

Lost in thought Narcissa was caught of guard when Bella pushed her up against a wall. Her naked body pressed against hers as she kissed at her neck. She gasped as she felt teeth graze the sensitive skin and moaned when Bella sucked. Pulling up quickly Bellatrix gave her three short, sweet kisses on her lips. She thought she might faint from the contact. It was rare Bellatrix was so gentle.

"Cissy." Bella looked deeply into her soft blue eyes and Narcissa felt she would melt.

"We can be together this time. Really be together."

Narcissa dropped her head unable to watch the love in her sister's eyes. _We can never really be together._

She watched as Bellatrix swayed over to the bed, her eyes roved over her still naked form.

"Rodolphus is bi." She said conversationally. "We should set him up with Lucius."

At this Narcissa had to smile.

"Lucius isn't."

"Are you sure? _He _might not even know yet." Her voice was a whisper and her large dark eyes turned to her fair-haired sister. So much her opposite, yet her other half.

In a flash she was at her side. Holding her close Bellatrix gave her a passionate kiss. Hands remaining on her shoulders she pulled away.

"Marry me."

Narcissa was stunned. _What is she playing at?_ She searched her sister's face for any form of amusement or trickery but all she found was love. _She's serious? _

She looked at her sister sadly and spoke to her in a soft voice as if addressing a child.

"Bella you know that's not possible. It's not legal."

This seemed to be exactly what Bella wanted to hear as she smiled deviously.

"Do you think the Dark Lord will care? When he takes power?"

Narcissa was unsure what to say. _This whole thing is absurd._ And yet she felt a rush of hope at the suggestion.

Bella was getting more and more excited, her eyes wide, she practically bounced up and down as she explained.

"I asked him, Cissy. He said those that are loyal to him will have special privileges. Marry me."

Narcissa didn't even acknowledge that she was being told not asked as she knew that was simply Bellatrix's way.

"And I'll I buy you a ring." Bella said coaxingly then looked down at her sister's hand. Frowning she added, "One better than Lucius'."

Narcissa knew Bella was slightly jealous of him. It was true Cissy loved Lucius in her own way but nothing could compare with her love for her sister, nothing except Draco. _What would he think? Could they really live like a family?_

Cissy never had to tell her, Bellatrix knew she had become second once her sister's son was born and she understood, or at least accepted it. _But we can be together. We can be a family now, the three of us._

But Cissy was taking to long to answer. _She doesn't want me dose she? She wants Lucius._ The thought cut at her like a knife as Bellatrix walked to the door. _I will not be used as anyone's plaything?_

Where Bellatrix thought she was going completely naked Narcissa wasn't sure. _But there really is no telling with Bella._

"Bella please." She begged for her not to leave as she ran to her side, Bella was easily persuaded.

Narcissa led her to the bed and they sat down together. Bellatrix's head was down her lips pouted and she refused to look up at her sister.

_I only want her to be happy but God she is so sexy like this._

Narcissa lifted Bellatrix's chin lightly but she still refused to meet her eye. So she kissed her and Bella was quick to respond. Grabbing her tightly she pushed Cissy to the bed and rolled on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

Narcissa liked the feeling of her sister's full breasts pushed against hers and pressing on her back she held her closer. She could feel Bella's backbone sticking out and ran her fingers along its length. Bella hissed her pleasure as she pulled up from the kiss.

Moving her kisses along her face Bella reached her ear. Nibbling and licking she drew a moan from Cissy as she touched her everywhere. It was delightful, the feel of her sister's hand gliding along her body. It stopped once to squeeze her breast and pinch at the nipple, Cissy moaned again. Then it dropped farther.

Narcissa arched up as Bella's hand slid over her pale curls ever so lightly. The need for her sister was terrible. Fourteen years of it, she couldn't stand anymore teasing.

"Bella please." She gasped.

Bellatrix rose from where she was nestled in her sister's neck and looked deep into her eyes. With a wicked grin she plunged two fingers roughly into her Cissy's soft folds.

She shrieked in delight and pulled Bella into a kiss. Bellatrix dug deeper inside and found the spot she'd been seeking. Once she stroked it Cissy screamed again and Bellatrix swelled with pride. _Only I can do that to her. Lucius doesn't know a thing. _At least she hoped he didn't.

_Oh Bella. _It had been so long since she felt like this. Lucius was sweet but he couldn't love her like her Bella. It was surprising, as those long claw-like nails curved inside her she thought she'd feel pain but there was no discomfort as they massaged her inner wall just pleasure like she had never known.

_I've known__ it before._ She corrected herself. _Just so long ago._ Her need for her sister reached its peak. _I just need you close. _She thought desperately and opening her eyes she saw her. The most beautiful creature in the world lying so close, her face near hers, heavy eyelids half-closed. She seemed to be enjoying watching Narcissa writhe in pleasure.

That was all she really needed to come but when Bella placed her thumb on her clit and rubbed, still stroking strongly inside she couldn't control herself. The sharp scream turned into a moan but was dead to her ears as she shivered though the waves of ecstasy. She watched her sister look taken aback for a moment then Bella groaned and seemed to weaken with her own desire.

Narcissa never remembered feeling more affection for her sister than at that moment. _What am I doing? Bella has been locked up, she hasn't had any for years, I should be caring for her._

It startled Bella when Narcissa flipped her onto her back and sat atop her. Knowing she was watching, Bella licked Cissy's juice from her fingers. Looking up she found her staring intently.

"Cissy, have a taste." She held out her hand and Narcissa took it slipping a finger in her mouth. Bella felt Cissy's tongue as she licked off her own cream. The pulsing in her cunt was delightful torture. _But I want it to end. I need it to._

"Cissy." Was all that needed to be said as looking into her Bella's eyes it was clear what she needed.

Bellatrix lifted her knees and spread her legs as Narcissa placed herself between them. Bella's eyes widened with an insane hunger for her sister as she watched her slip low between her legs.

She thrashed a bit feeling soft, warm breaths on her pussy as Cissy took in the delicious smell. Then she felt a tongue glide along her opening. Her hips left the bed and Narcissa pushed her back down. Bellatrix groaned. She needed more.

"In." She demanded. Feeling as weak as she did the strength in her voice amazed her.

Cissy's tongue slipped inside her and Bella bucked again but this time Narcissa grabbed her arse and held her close. She dug her tongue deep as it could go inside the slick folds.

Laying her back down Cissy slipped out of her sister and wrapped her lips around her clit. Two fingers replaced her tongue as she licked at her. With all this attention Bella thought she could come.

"Stop." She commanded and all action ceased.

Narcissa lifted her head looking unsure and Bellatrix took advantage of her confusion to pull her into a demanding kiss, she could taste herself on her sister.

She pushed Cissy onto her back and climbed on top once more. Slipping her leg over Narcissa's she ground their slick clits together, their juices mixing. Looking down at her sister beneath her she noticed the dark flush across her cheeks as it stood out against her fair skin. Bella rubbed faster her orgasm fast approaching.

When Narcissa let out a sigh Bella came. With a loud moan the world and all her suffering left her, all she knew was the intense pleasure and her love laying beneath her.

She rolled off her sister, sated for now. _But I'll need more soon._ She was insatiable and she knew it. _And I_ _wouldn't want it any other way._ Looking over at Narcissa all thoughts of sex dissipated.

She'd been so excited by the news that the Dark Lord would let her have her sister she had never considered being rejected. After the years they'd spent together in secret she thought her sister would be happy to come out. _And spend the rest of her life with me. Just me._

_Why won't she love me?_

Bella jumped up and began walking to the door once more. _I'll not come back this time. I can't have her like this anymore. _Tears were forming in her eyes. _Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't cry._ She thought angrily then the anger gave way into the sadness. _But Bellatrix Black does. I want to be_ _a Black again. _

When Narcissa called out her name she ignored it. But her next words got her attention.

"No diamonds."

At this Bellatrix turned, already halfway through the open door. She tipped her head curiously.

"I'll accept nothing but black from you." She explained.

Bella's face split into a wide grin.

"Obsidian it is then."


End file.
